She loves you
by I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me
Summary: -one shot- The Christmas tree was up, decorations hung, food out, Christmas music playing snow on the ground. It was Christmas Eve and on that day the Edwards would hold a wonderful Christmas Eve party every year, in a hall inviting friends and family.


So I should have put this up yesterday when it was Christmas Eve but whatever, and i got like two weeks off of school so expect a couple chapters on Never say never! sorry for any mistakes, and this is my Christmas present for all my readers!

Keep in mind that Randell and Helen are not divorced in this.

Enjoy! And Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

She loves you.

He had talked to her dad one afternoon about three weeks ago, he thought it was time. Eli and Clare have been dating for almost four years now and they've been through a lot to in those four years. So marriage was of course the next step in their relationship and he was ready to take it, he just hoped Clare would say yes.

The Christmas tree was up, decorations hung, food out, Christmas music playing snow on the ground. It was Christmas Eve and on that day the Edwards would hold a wonderful Christmas Eve party every year, in a hall inviting friends and family even Darcy was back home now and was able to come which made this party even better, Randell was aware that Eli had planed for asking Clare to marry him tonight.

Randell knew that the two loved each other and was happy Clare finally found that someone she wanted to be with but she was his little girl and wasn't sure if he was ready to hand her off, but if she was happy he was happy.

Eli and Clare had just arrived an Clare noticed the mistletoe above the door way, she giggled poking Eli

"what..." Clare pointed up to the door frame. Eli smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

Clare went to say hi to her mom. Eli slipped his shoes off near the door and could feel his heart beating really fast, he was nervous. He went further in the house saying hello's to people he had met previously.

Randell saw Clare laughing with her sister and knew Eli was here to; he got up from his chair, grabbing two glasses of egg nog for himself and Eli.

"Eli, how are you, egg nog?" he asked Eli turned around from talking to Adam.

"Mr. Edwards, I'm great, thanks" he said taking the drink from the older man and started drinking it. Adam knew the plans Eli had for tonight also and he knew he was scared she was gonna say no in front of all these people, he excused himself and went to find Becky, she was probably at the snake table considering she was pregnant with their first child and Adam couldn't be happier .

"Are you still proposing tonight?" he whispered to Eli.

Eli nodded "yes, sir. The ring is in my pocket." He said

"I knew… the first time I saw you with her, even though I didn't particularly like you at first…" He chuckled "that one day you would be asking my little girl." He finished

"Yeah, I know sir. I may be asking her to marrying me but I'm not taking her away from you." Eli acknowledged

"When she says yes, I want you to treat her how she deserves to be treated, you understand?"

"When?" Eli said smirking "how do you know she'll say yes?"

"She loves you Eli, I see it in her eyes every time you two are together. And if she didn't love you do you think she would have stuck around when you had another manic episode?" He patted Eli's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right…" Eli agreed

"Just know your head will be hung on my wall if you hurt her." Randell threatened.

"I won't Mr. Edwards." he said , then Eli saw his parents walk in the hall. Eli was about to ask if Randell knew why they were here but Randell beat him to it.

"It's not just a Christmas party, it's also you're engagement party."

Eli laughed "just a warning when they party, they party." Eli made known.

"That's why there's a bar here" Randell chuckled, Eli nodded and saw Clare walking over to them.

"Hi, daddy." She said grabbing hold of Eli's hand.

Randell smiled at his daughter. "Hey, Clarebear. I'm gonna go say hi to Eli's parents" then he walked away leaving Clare and Eli with each other.

"Have you seen Becky? She looks just about ready to have him." Clare smiled, he knew Clare wanted to have kids, and he couldn't wait to have them with her.

"No, I haven't but Adam told me, 2 more weeks." Eli said

"He's gonna be so cute."

They found their table with Becky and Adam the four talked until Helen said that the food was ready and to come eat .After they all ate, people started dancing.

Eli stood up and put his hand out to Clare. "Care to dance? M'lady?" he asked

"I would love to." Clare said with a giggle, taking his hand she stood up and Eli lead her to the dance floor. They slow danced, Clare's head on his chest. When a few more songs ended, Eli decided it was time. He stopped moving and looked at Clare.

"Eli…what, are you okay?" she asked Eli smiled with a nodded of his head. "Okay, then what is it?" she asked

"It's just…" he started and didn't continue for a couple minutes and that made Clare get worried

"Eli…."

He looked her in the eyes and dug into his pocket. "it's just…Edwards, I wanna make you a Goldsworthy…" he pulled out a little velvet box and got on to his knee, opening the box reveling a simple ring with a silver band and one diamond on it. Clare couldn't help but gasp, the man she loves is in front of her on one knee.

"I love you so much, and I know you love me. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you... grow old, have a couple kids and the only person i ever want to do that with is you so... will you marry me?" the music gad stopped and everyone was watching but the couple didn't notice, they were to busy looking in each others eyes

Clare was smiling the biggest she had ever in her whole life; Clare nodded unable to make words come out of her mouth "y-yes, yes!" Eli slipped the ring on her finger Clare hugged him when he stood, that's when they noticed the clapping.

"I love you." Clare said pulling away only a little, smiling at him.

"I love you more, baby." Then kissed her.

* * *

So I hope that was a good Christmas one shot even though it wasn't very Christmas like...

Review!

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

XoXo


End file.
